Coming Back Home
by Winter Blaze
Summary: She had come back to get her heart, but what she didn't know was that she just might find love again in those strong arms she left seven years ago. ONE-SHOT!


Title: Coming Back Home

Author: Winter Blaze

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. I only own Kallie.

Summary: She had come back to get her heart, but what she didn't know was that she just might find love again in those strong arms she left seven years ago.

Authors Note: I took down Through The Window, even though I got reviews but because people didn't understand it and I felt like I should have waited until I finished another story I was working on; which I still haven't, but since this is only going to be a ONE-SHOT it shouldn't bother me that much, so sorry to those who wanted to read more of Through The Window. ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

It's been seven long years since she's been back to Hillridge, California.

Seven years: for new beginnings, forgetting about old heartaches, and being homesick every once and a while.

Stepping out of the plane and greeted by no one; the young women got into the taxi that she had stopped fifteen minutes after she got off her plane. The drive was an hour away from the airport, but she didn't mind because it gave her time to think; think about what used to be, before she had to move to New Mexico to take care of her grandmother and afterwards start her own path to becoming an actress.

She arrived at _his_ house. The same house they first made love in; when she was only seventeen. She paid the driver and then got out.

Now at the age of twenty four she was returning to the man that still had her heart. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a little girl who looked to be about five years old she had blonde pigtails and hazel eyes.

She knew she had to make the first move before she lost her nerve. "Is your daddy home?" The little girl stood there for a second and ran back inside the house somewhere; leaving the door wide open.

The young woman was tempted to take a look around inside, but before she could get up the nerve to do it; a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and brown eyes stared into dark sapphire eyes. She could get lost in those eyes if she weren't careful.

"I've missed..." He wiped the tears that had fallen onto her cheek with his thumb. Goosebumps had started to appear down her arms and legs; with just that single touch.

"I'm sorry..."was all he could get out before he brushed his lips against hers. She wanted to resist him, but she just wanted to here "I'm sorry", so she gave into his sweet slow kisses that she had missed for seven years.

A brief tender moment abruptly interrupted by a five year old.

"Daddy; I'm hungry!"

"Has Uncle Larry been occupied?"

She turned to see one of her best friends behind her.

"Welcome back Miranda. I'll take Kallie into the kitchen and I'll leave you two alone."

She watched Gordo and Kallie walk into the house. "What are you thinking about?"

"When I first saw Kallie I thought she was your child and my heart sank again. I thought I had lost..."

He pulled her to him again and they started to kiss and then they broke apart. "I love you." they both said in unison.

"About time you two!"

Miranda turned her head to see her other best friend.

"I don't want hear it. I know you two think you both just worked everything out, but you still need to talk things over. I assume Kallie and Gordo are in the kitchen?"

"Just go right in, Lizzie and we will be with you all in just a moment."

"Welcome back Miranda and Larry if you break her heart again I'll hurt you. Regardless even if we are friends, she is my best friend."

They both watched Lizzie walk inside, and then shut the front door. "Larry, I know we have a lot to talk about, but that can always wait for another day."

"I agree."

Larry opened the door and let her walk through it first, and then he closed it behind him and they walked into the kitchen hand in hand and both knowing that tomorrow will start a new beginning for the both of them.


End file.
